


where my fourth finger meets my knuckle

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tradition that both partners write a letter to each other, to be read the morning of the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where my fourth finger meets my knuckle

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this for a roleplay where I played Louis. This is his letter to Harry and I just wanted to share it.
> 
> Title from [Wake Me Up](http://youtu.be/qC6peZfXdEI) by Ed Sheeran.

Dear Harry,

So I guess this is something we're supposed to do, write a letter and then the other person reads it right before the wedding. God, all this stuff to do when really at the end of the day, it's about us. You and me, being together. And isn't that a lovely idea? That's how it started, an idea. You caught my attention that day when I met you in the toilet and I just...I had a feeling even then that you would be more than just some random person I met on the show. And look at us now. After four years of this, of being best mates and in the band and knowing each other, that idea's become more than just an idea. That feeling turned into something and here we are and I couldn't be happier.

I've always been a big believer in fate and that everything happens for a reason. There has to be a reason I met you, and I wonder every day how I got so lucky as to be blessed with knowing someone like you. You are the best person I've ever met, without a doubt. You are the kindest, most genuine, most grounded person I know. You have a heart of gold that anyone who knows you can see. Your smile lights up rooms and your presence is unmissable. How did someone like me end up with someone like you? Why me, out of everyone you could have had? Perhaps I'll never get an answer to that, but hey, I'm not about to complain about it. I'm still in awe.

Harry, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything else. I could lose everything but as long as I had you, I would be okay. You ground me. When the world feels like it's moving too fast and losing me, you pull me back. You remind me of what's good and important in life because you embody it. Maybe I could live without you but I never intend to find that out; I'm choosing to stay. Sorry babe, you're stuck with me.

They say a wedding is the beginning of something amazing. But really, isn't that what it's been already? From meeting on the X Factor to moving in together to now, what other word is there for the way fate let us exist together? How can this be the beginning when we've already written part of the story? I guess its supposed to mean it's the beginning of a new chapter. Well, here's to it, then. Here's to a lifetime of lazy mornings waking up next to each other, of afternoon tea taken while the sun streams in the windows, of evenings and nights spent in each other's arms. Here's to you. Here's to me. Here's to us.

Here's to forever.

Love,  
Louis xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://tomlinrover.tumblr.com)


End file.
